Ice Age: Scrat's Adventure
Ice Age: Scrat's Adventure is an action-platform game based on the film of the same name and the short film released on VHS and DVD and a spin-off of Ice Age (PS2, Xbox, NGC, and GBA), developed by Eurocom Entertainment Software (Vicarious Visions in the GBA version), published by Vivendi Universal Games (Coktel in EU) and released on April 21, 2003 for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, and Game Boy Advance. Plot Begins with Scrat, the saber-toothed squirrel after escaping the migration, returning to a huge tree, hollowed out and filled to the brim with acorns. There is one more empty spot in the middle of the acorns where Scrat tries to stuff the last acorn he brought with him (he first tries to put it in the same way he had done in the opening of the first film, but he seems to remember what would happen if he did, so he gently screws it in instead). However, it pops back out when his back is turned and after two more tries at getting it in place--both with the same result--Scrat gets frustrated and stomps it into place, unwittingly sending all the acorns out of a hole in the tree, and every one along with Scrat is sent sliding down the side of a mountain. The acorns and Scrat go into free fall. Scrat collects the acorns as he falls. Eventually Scrat collects and forms a 3-D sphere with the acorns, but then (with Scrat on top of it) it tilts upside down so Scrat and the acorns finally fall to the icy land down below. There is one lone acorn left in the atmosphere (presumably the one he was trying to stuff into the tree). Scrat, stuck in the snow, is only able to free his arms before the acorn impacts right between his eyes, as fast as a meteorite. The extreme force results in continental drift, shaping the Earth's continents (probably Pangaea) into their present-day form and trapping Scrat on the original spot from the center of the impact. When Scrat digs out the acorn, he finds it has been charred and thus crumbled into ash. Disappointed and defeated, he turns to the camera, sighs and puts on the remaining acorn cap as a beret. The sky starts raining, and Scrat has to find a highest place for his coconut, until an eagle flies by and steals the acorn. Scrat fights back and takes the acorn with him and finds a highest tree stump and starts placing it until a lightning storm electrocutes Scrat and an acorn drops on his head. Later, he goes to the human herd and saw saber-toothed tigers attacking the whole village. Three tigers, Zeke, Oscar and Lenny tries to eat Scrat. But Scrat gets away and rings the tigers out by attacking them with pinecones. Scrat then goes to the steam geysers and finds a way for his acorn to burry then he finds it and makes the ground split in half. Dodos appear and try to steal Scrat's acorn. After the battle, Scrat goes to the tar forest and gets out of here. During the escape, Scrat lost his acorn again by a bunch of spiders. He fights the spiders off by attacking. When Diego, the saber-toothed tiger found a shortcut. Scrat finds a place to find a place for his acorn. Until Diego says, "MOVE, SLOTH!" and shakes the whole cave apart. Scrat runs to the shortcut and finds out that he's lost. When he found his way out, the acorn drops and falls to the ice slide which Scrat has to chase it. After the sliding, Scrat then founds the acorn and spots three animals sliding. Scrat hurries to get the acorn, but got crushed by Sid, the ground sloth, Diego, and Manny with the baby, Roshan. Scrat wakes up and sees an acorn, but reveals to be a painting when Scrat got hit. Scrat finds Half Peak which'll be a great spot for the acorn. Then lava comes out of the ground and Scrat has to get to the end before he's mincemeat. The sky gets dark, snowy, windy and cold. The wind blows away Scrat's acorn. Scrat finds his acorn to get it back. Scrat sees that the acorn is stuck in the ice and the stick was on the ice. Scrat then goes to the campfire to melt the ice, until the acorn turns to popcorn. He now travels to Glacier Pass, until saber-toothed tigers appear. Scrat was worried. Then he finds his new acorn. He was so excited. Scrat then gets blocked by Oscar and Lenny trying to eat him. When he's done fighting, he finds out that his acorn's blowing away! Scrat chases to the acorn then gets frozen in the ice block. 20,000 years later, Scrat, frozen in a block of ice, ends up on the shores of a tropical island. As the ice slowly melts, an acorn that was also frozen in the same ice block is washed away. Scrat then finds a coconut and tries stomp it into the ground, only to mistakenly trigger a volcanic eruption. Controls PS2 * Analog Stick Left (Player Movement) * Analog Stick Right (Camera Movement) * X (Jump) * Circle (pebble Toss) * Triangle (Activate/Talk) * Square (Combo Attack) * X + X (Double Jump) * X + X + Square (Ground Stomp) * X + R2 (Roll Attack) * L1 Hold (Sniff) * R1 Hold (First Person Camera) * R2 (Spin Attack/Sid) * R3 (Center Camera) Levels See Ice Age: Scrat's Adventure/Levels Voice Cast * Ray Romano - Manny * John Leguizamo - Sid * Denis Leary - Diego * Chris Wedge - Scrat, Dodo 5 * Tara Strong - Roshan * Goran Višnjić - Soto * Jack Black - Zeke * Alan Tudyk - Lenny, Dodo 4 * Diedrich Bader - Oscar * Peter Ackerman - Dodo 1 * PJ Benjamin - Dodo 2 * Josh Hamilton - Dodo 3 Quotes See Ice Age: Scrat's Adventure/Quotes Extras See Ice Age: Scrat's Adventure/Extras Trivia Category:20th Century Fox Games Category:Vivendi Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Eurocom Category:2003 video games Category:Games Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Category:Action games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Adventure Games Category:Video games developed in UK Category:Video Games developed in USA Category:Games based on movies Category:Movie Video Games Category:Vicarious Visions